


Shota Ballbusting: Pizza boy

by RichardPercival



Series: Shota Ballbusting [4]
Category: Shota - Fandom
Genre: Amazon, Amazonian, Anal, Big Butt, CBT, Cunnilingus, DELIVERY BOY, F/M, Flat Chest, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Pegging, Pizza, Pizza boy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota, Shotacon, Small Penis, Strap-Ons, ballbusting, bike shorts, small penis humiliation, sph, tall girl, tamakeri, wide hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival





	Shota Ballbusting: Pizza boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirbion_FX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirbion_FX/gifts).

Hello! My name is Tucker and I’m going to teach you how to make a butt load of cash!

Step one. Be cute. You can accomplish this through diet and exercise, though only work out your butt to make it nice and big! Girls don’t want a real muscular boy, they want a boyish boy, with boyish hips and a boyish figure.

Step two. Get in the service industry, specifically a job that gives tips. All women have that motherly instinct that makes them want to provide for their child, so if you look cute it’ll really motivate them to tip you well. Sometimes as much as 100%.

That’s it. That’s all you need to earn enough money for a mountainside house with an indoor pool like what I’m eventually gonna buy.

As an example of my simple money-making scheme, let me tell you the time I got a 2000% tip on a delivery!

I worked as a pizza deliver boy at the time. It was a busy job in the capital city of Pavaras as the nearby space port filled all the hotels with sexy alien women wanting to enjoy their vacations.

I stood at 4’5 and had a slender build. Here was very little muscle to my arms and torso, but my thighs were decently thick and my butt was huge. The millions of squats and lunges I performed did wonders on my body, and my bank account. I had fair skin, soft blue eyes, a messy blonde hair that was kept tucked away under my hat.

My uniform consisted of tight black bike short tailor made to my lower half, which meant you could see the exact outline of each cheek and my ‘package’. For the top I had light red t-shirt with a collar, and a red cap. My shoes were whatever, I chose them to be black sneakers. Where my bike shorts ended, the skin of my thigh bulged ever so slightly.

So, I had an order, five small pizzas with a variety of toppings, to be delivered to the seventh floor of this hotel. It was the evening, our most busy time, and I decided to walk. The lights were pretty to look at, as were the women, and there were so many shotas around that I kind of blended in.

Finally reaching the hotel and walking up to the floor, I found the customers room and knocked.

“Just a moment!” Her muffled voice called out from inside the room.

I always went through the same routine during a delivery. I stretch out my face muscles, opening my jaw, wiggling my lips, making a kissy face, things like that. It helps my smile seem more welcoming.

I heard giggling on the other side of the door, so I assume one of them looked through the peak hole.

Soon after, she flung the door open.

I gave a warm smile and her heart melted.

She was a gorgeous woman, which means she’s about. 6/10 when compared to the average tourist that come to Tolarnce, but her chest wasn’t anything to write home about. Despite being an alien, she looked like a normal human woman, just one with a pear shaped figure. Her waist was tiny, her butt huge, and she had long, red wavy hair with freckles along her face and arms. She had on blue button up pajamas.

“Hello.” She said as she put a hand to her lips. “You’re the pizza boy?”

“I sure am!” I said with a smile. “Five large pizzas? Yeah? With a different topping?”

She nodded, then I handed it over. “Here ya go!” I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a thin electronic signer. “Just need you to sign here and we’ll be good to go!”

“Go?” She said with a sad look as she reached into the door and handed off the pizza boxes. ”But you just got here! Cant you stay a little? Just for one slice?” She clasped her hands together.

“Sorry miss,” heres a tip, always call women ‘miss’, never ‘ma’am’, “I’m on the clock! Gotta hurry and help out all our customers!”

She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes. “Ooh, okay, I won’t hold you up.” She finished signing and got to the part where it asks if she wants to give a tip. She raised an eyebrow, then ‘accidentally’ dropped the pen. “Oops! Sorry about that!”

I’ve been through this song and dance before. It rolled behind me and off to my right. “No worries! Happens all the time!” With a body like mine, women want to get a better look at the goods before they give a large tip.

Now, if companies really wanted to make a lot of money, they’d create a sort of ‘delivery hostess’ thing. Tourists order food, cute boys deliver and then keep the women company as they eat. Oh course, the problem of ‘how to prevent the delivery boys from being raped’ would spring up almost immediately.

Nevertheless, I played along with her unspoken request and turned slightly, enough to give her a great look at my ass, specifically the left cheek, as I bent at the waist to grab my pen.

“Oouuh~...” she tried her best to subdue her moan.

As is pretty usual, she reached out and got a handful of my butt as I stood back up. She didn’t apologize or make excuses, she just kind of did it. I’m convinced theres some kind of marketing plan out there in space to make us out to all be nothing more than sluts who’ll do anything, but I digress.

I faced her and respectfully handed back the pen. Her face was bright red and she was smiling.

“Th-than-k y-you!” She quickly wrote down a giant tip, then, with shaky hands, handed the device and pen back to me. Honestly on accident, probably, she dropped the pen again. “S-sorry!”

“Not a problem at all!” This time, I fully turned my back towards her and bent at the waist.

I distinctly heard her say something like ‘each are wider than his shoulders..!’ And I felt the warmness of pride welling up in my heart. I couldn’t help but smile. Sure, I already got the tip so there was no point in giving her a little sexy wiggle, but they’d remember my show and maybe order before it’s time for them to leave Tolarnce, or maybe they’d tell their friends about me!

Oh well. My eyes bulged out of my cute skull as she slammed her knee up between my legs.

I coughed hard and passed out immediately as the sharp pain spread throughout my body. From what I could gather after the fact, she grabbed hold of me, to keep my face from slamming into the wall and floor, then yanked me inside her hotel room.

I awoke sometime later. Based on past experiences it probably wasn’t much more than 10 minutes as it usually never takes longer than that to recover from a surprise hit.

When I did wake, I was sitting between the thighs of a separate woman, on a recliner watching the television. The flat screen showed a gameshow where naked shotas had to jump over pillars that were juuuuuust too tall for them to clear, the winner was determined by who could jump over the most without collapsing in pain.

I felt the one behind my rub the top of my head, and the other two, including the woman who greeted me at the door, were on the couch eating pizza. It was the delicious cheese and peperoni pizza with garlic sauce, the savory smell hit me immediately and made my belly ache.

The hotel was nice, the beds are in a separate room and the bathroom is gigantic.

When I managed to look down I finally noticed that I was completely naked. My slender, hairless torso open to the world and my hands covering up my... unfortunately sized privates. It varies from women to women on whether they like shotas with big privates or small ones... but I wish I had a big one. It’s not fair.

“What’s… Going on?” I asked with a slightly groggy voice.

“Ahh!” The two on the other side jumped up and the woman behind me hugged me tight, I felt her rib cage on the back of my head, so I knew then that she didn’t have boobs.

So, I never learned their names. We’ll go by this. The one who met me at the door is 1. The lady who has me in her lap is 2. The other lady is 3.

“You’re awake!” 1 said, wearing the same button up pajamas.

“We’ve been waiting for you you little shit!” 3 said. She was a blonde woman with sizable boobs and an hourglass figure, her butt was fit and tight, and she had an eyepatch over her left eye.

I glanced between the two. “…Uh, s-sorry. What… Why am I naked?”

2 stood up, holding me in her arms as she carried me to the bedroom. “Because we can’t have fun if you’re clothed, fool!” 2 was a giant, easily 7 ½ feet tall. Despite her flat chest, her thighs and ass were immaculate! She had the perfect amount of unrefined muscle that made her soft and warm to cuddle with, yet also strong enough to protect you as you go out in public! If I had her as a girlfriend I’d never be made fun of! Ever! She had super long black hair, light brown skin, and her species were called ‘Amazonians’.

2 brought me into the bedroom and threw me onto the bed. I landed on my gut and thanked GOD that my balls were so small! If I was even slightly bigger I’m sure I would have landed on them! I quickly checked to make sure I wasn’t hurt, then I turned my attention to the three, who were blocking the door.

1 gestured to 2 to push the beds together for more space, and 2, being a giant, complied. She went to the bed I was on and easily pushed it over. I was thrown about the bed but luckily, didn’t fall off.

Then, 1…

No, this is dumb. They need proper names… 1=Kim 2=Oal 3=Rem.

So Kim went first, she licked her lips and quickly stripped off her pajama bottoms, leaving only a pair of white panties that had to stretch to cover everything. “I’m first!” She yelled before jumping onto the bed and pinning me down.

Rem crossed her arms and pouted. “That’s not fair! You had first turn on the last one too!”

“Shut up.” Kim said and shed turned me around and stuck my ass up in the air.

I tried to struggle, but… That doesn’t really work for us Tolarnce boys. “Wh-what are you..?!” I asked, my voice shaky.

“Just having fun! Don’t worry about it!”

After my butt was properly up, she just… Started rubbing her face everywhere. On my hips, my cheeks, she pushed her face in my thighs and rubbed everywhere. “Aah-Ha!! This is great! How’d you get an ass like this!!?”

“I-I, you know, did a lot of squats and lunges.” By now, I started regaining my composure. This was no different than normal. She was groping me all she wanted, which was fine! More pleasure for them means more money!

Then… She started motor boating my… ‘backside’… It felt… Odd, to say the least. I’m not proud of how many times I moaned beneath her fingers, but it felt ‘good’. I’m not sure how to describe it.

“Oh-ho?” Kim asked, flicking my rock hard cock. “Does this mean you’re excited down here?”

Rem giggled. “Can’t be, aren’t men supposed to get bigger?”

Oal chuckled to herself at that, but it just made me sad.

“Hey, hey.” Kim said, reaching forward to pat the back of my head as it was pushed into the mattress. “Don’t worry! It’s not about your size!” She then flipped me around and shoved my face down into her crotch. “Just get to work and it’ll be gr-AaAaAaAuuuUUHHH~!!”

I’m actually very proficient with my tongue and it didn’t take long for me to make her collapse in pleasure and squirt all over my face.

This would be simple! All I had to do was use my MASTERY over the female form to make them all cum, and then I could get back to work.

So Kim fell over, panting and rubbing her crotch and breasts. She had a pleasant look on her face, and Ren noticed the smug look I had, assured of my own sexual prowess despite my ‘particular dimensions’.

“Alright.” Ren said, eager to wipe the smirk on my face. “I’m next!”

Oal looked a little disappointed as Ren crawled onto the bed and started handling me.

“Turn around, boy.” Ren grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over, so that my butt was in the air again. I’m not sure why she gave me the order if she just did it herself.

‘Okay,’ I thought, ‘I just need a good opportunity to-‘ “EEEIIIIIHHH!!” I screamed in surprise and Ren went face first into my butthole. “Wh-what are you doing!?” I tried my best to squirm out of her grasp, but of course it didn’t work. What the heck was happening?! I’d do a lot of things for money but this was WAY outside the bounds of what was okay! “S-stop! That’s weird!” I used all my muscles to try and push up, but I guess Ren got annoyed.

“Stop moving!” She then flicked her index and middle fingers, catching both my testicles right on their sensitive underside.

I yelped in pain, but my body mostly went limp and I stopped struggling.

“Whoa.” Oal said, leaning forward with her giant, smooth hands on the bed. “What just happened?”

Ren had a smile as she shifted her position somewhat, she was on her knees and grabbed hold of my waist. Despite not having a penis or a strap on, and she still had on panties, she started humping me. “Whaddya mean?”

“You just flicked him and he stopped struggling! What happened?”

Ren raised an eyebrow and Kim, finally, recovered from that earth-shattering orgasm I gave her.

“You don’t-hnng-know about a boys balls?” Kim asked.

“I… Guess not. Explain, please.”

Ren smiled. “Sure.” She put me on my back and spread my thighs. “You see this dangling bit right here?”

“Yeah…”

“Those are called ‘testicles’, they’re very important for a boy, they-“

Oal crossed her arms. “I know what balls are. I want to know why flicking them put him down like that.”

Kim rolled onto her stomach, her jiggly ass kept shaking at least five seconds after she stopped moving. “You’ve never seen a boy get hit there before?”

“No, I have! That’s what’s weird! I know for a fact I’ve hit my brother there a few times but he never reacted like that!”

I could see where this was going and I didn’t like it. “Wh-well, uh, medically it’s very-“

“Shut up.” Ren said offhandedly. “It’s sounds like you ‘Amazonian’ people are just tougher.” I later learned that the men of Oal’s people are a lot smaller, but evolution happened and their nuts had to be a LOT stronger than mine just to survive sex. “But yeah, go ahead. Give them a punch and see what happens.”

“WAIT!” Kim screamed before running off to a cabinet and grabbing her phone. She set it to record. “Okay go ahead.” My eyes were constricted and I was sweating a little.

“Wh-wh-what, hold on! Let’s talk about this!” I yelled.

Nobody listened.

Oal reeled back her arm and, when made into a fist, I could see how big and… ‘sharp’ her knuckles looked. I tried to gulp but there was too big a lump in my throat. I’m not sure why I didn’t bring my hands down to try and cover myself, maybe I realized all that would do is give me a broken set of testicles and ten broken fingers?

Either way, my protests continued until Oal smashed her fist down into my sack.

The world faded away in a blinding flash of burning white. My entire body ached, everything from my pelvis bone to my joints. Miraculously, I wasn’t castrated, and I had no idea who to thank for that fact.

I’m pretty sure, at the moment of the hit, I made a really high pitched, girly squeak of pain.

Then next part was… weird. I never passed out, but things just kind of… blurred together. There was arguing, and masturbating? They played the video a lot and laughed at me… The next solid thing I knew, all three were on top of me. Oal was straddling my midsection, rubbing her pussy on my torso and holding my arms to help her get a deeper grind. Kim was straddling my face and I guess muscle memory was helping me give her a lot of pleasure. Ren was at my lower half, with a strap on, going hard into my butt and jacking me off with her index finger and thumb.

I squirmed a lot. There was a lot of pained spasming.

At one point, Ren and Kim switched places, and Kim used a bigger strap on… Kim slapped my butt a lot and kept commenting on how much it jiggled…

They had sex with me a lot, I don’t think I came once, and then they just threw me outside the door of their hotel room. My eyes were glazed over and, once again, my butt was up in the air with my face flat against the carpet.

Then they opened the door again to throw a stack of paper money at me.

And… Yeah. It was a lot of money, that’s the story of how I got a 2000% tip.

I had no idea where my clothes went, so I had to go back to the shop naked. Though, that of course was only AFTER my nuts healed enough that I could actually move. I got a lot of looks, a few women whistled at me, some slapped my butt as I walked past, and one commented that I could use that pen (I had the stack of cash, the electronic device and the pen in my hands) to cover up my penis and nobody would know…

Upon seeing me return to the pizza shop, I wasn’t fussed at by my boss. He was pretty understanding. It happens a lot to boys with a figure like mine.

Based on how much I got paid, I’d say it was a worthwhile venture.

I’d never willingly let people play with my butt or crack my eggs, but… I don’t know. Every time I think back on those two with that strap on… I start rubbing my thighs together and I get a little fidgety…

Maybe… I should try it again? Just to make sure I really don’t like it?

…

Yes. I should try it again. That’s a good idea. I could probably get a contract job at some whore house, though it’d need to be somewhere with good security… In the meantime, I needed to find someway to invest all that money! Probably cute clothes. It usually went to cute clothes. Women love a cute boy in cute clothes and they’ll give you more tips.

There’s also just something so viscerally satisfying about wearing a dress, having foreigners think you’re just a short alien woman, then BAM, they lift up your skirt and realize you’re a native!


End file.
